What they say
by x-SystemRestore
Summary: Well, you know what they say..." An insight into 'LoliShotaShipping'. StevenxCynthia. Oneshot.


**A/N **_I swear I'm just being attacked by plot bunnies right now. _

_Okay so, this is about Steven and Cynthia. Some of you may or may not know that Steven x Cynthia is called "Lolishotashipping". Seriously, they need a better name. Anyways, the reason they got that name is because people assume both of them to be pedophiles to Brendan, May, Dawn, whatever. The reason will be shown in this fic. I'm really not bashing any "HoennChampionshippers" or anything like that. I just thought it would be something light hearted and humorous to write. It's only a oneshot so enjoy!_

_And seriously, if you ship any of the shippings mentioned in here and you feel offended, review if you want but I'll simply flag it. May your ignorance lead to the removal of your account. _

_

* * *

_

**What they say**

Being the Champion of a region isn't all that glamorous. Sure you do get exposure to some of the perks of being named the "strongest" trainer around, but with all the fame and respect come rumors. Some of them are harmless small talk and some of them are completely ridiculous beyond belief. It is the inevitable side effect to having fame.

Unfortunately, both the Champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh have been the subject of such rumors for quite a while.

For the Champion of Hoenn, Steven, it all started when he first met the preteens in Granite Cave. They had delivered a letter from his father to him and he kindly thanked them, even giving them a technical machine as a gift. Once he passed off the silvery disc over to them, he left the cave. Unfortunately for him however, there had been a few nosy hikers that were also exploring the cave. They had overheard the entire conversation and of course they began to let their imaginations run about a possible romantic relationship between him and the preteens. Pretty soon, the hikers passed off their knowledge over to someone else and in turn, that someone passed it off to their friends, coworkers, trainers, breeders, neighbors you name it.

It seemed that all of Hoenn knew about Steven and his supposed love affair with the perky brunette girl or with the confident black haired boy. The only one that wasn't aware of this was Steven himself. Of course that would not last for very long...

The first one that told him was Sidney. The punky guitarist was always spouting off nonsense so Steven didn't think too much of it. Several other people have told him as well of the same rumor, that he was romantically interested in May and Brendan. By the time he heard the rumor from his friend, Wallace, he knew his clean slate reputation was done and gone. As if already being known as a "rock maniac" wasn't enough, he was now known as a "pedophile" as well. At first he thought his whole life was over because of that rumor. Even Wallace thought what they were saying was true. It took many tries to finally convince him and the Elite Four that he was _not_ interested in preteens. Of course he knew that they weren't full convinced since they saw how he interacted with both May and Brendan.

"I was just being nice really." He would insist over and over again. It was the truth that others failed to see.

It wasn't until he heard that the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, was also known for being romantically interested in children. He knew that she was considered the "blond beauty of Sinnoh", being able to capture the hearts of many males and yet she had no mate of her own. Quite frankly, Steven found this to be odd as well. It never really occurred to him that she did not have a mate simply because she did not want one. He thought the rumor for Cynthia was indeed true.

"No doubt about it," he told himself. However, ironically Cynthia thought the same for him.

She knew that he was wealthy, handsome, and a master trainer as well. "Women would be all over him," she commented. Of course she was very surprised when she found out that he had no girlfriend or a significant other. When she also learned later that he's almost always seen talking to preteen trainers, she confidently concluded that he was indeed a true pedophile.

And so, when the two finally met for formal Championship business it became an extremely awkward meeting.

_"She definitely looks like the type to like little children..." _Steven thought to himself as he secretly glanced at the blonde.

_"Definitely, definitely a pedophile. Who knows what he does with children in those caves of his anyways." _Cynthia thought as well, sneaking peeks at him whenever he wasn't looking.

When Steven asked her if they could go out for some coffee, it was finally Cynthia who popped the question.

"Are you a pedophile?" she asked rather bluntly. The blonde looked extremely surprised when Steven stopped drinking his coffee abruptly and spit it out into a nearby potted plant. He held a napkin to his mouth as he coughed.

"I could ask the same for you."

"Me!?" Cynthia exclaimed. "I have no reasons to be attracted towards children!" she yelled, drawing in the attention of the people seated outside the small cafe.

"And so that's my answer to your question as well," Steven coughed one last time before crumpling up the napkin.

Afterwards, they left the cafe in a hurry, embarrassed about the show they put on earlier for many people to see. Cynthia continuously mumbled to herself that her image as Sinnoh's valiant Champion was gone forever. Steven attempted to cheer her up, but it didn't work out so well for she didn't want comforting from a "pedophile".

"Even you don't believe me," Steven said tiredly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well then, it's safe to say at this point that I don't believe you as well."

"Don't believe me!? I don't even amuse myself to the thoughts of me being with a preteen pokemon trainer! I'm sure you do though!"

"I don't, damn it!" The silver haired man yelled, gathering the attention of the people passing by. The two Champions were so caught up in each other's argument that they didn't realize a small crowd had begun to gather around them.

"Hmph, I heard that you are awfully nice to those two trainers you met in Granite Cave," Cynthia said in a smug tone.

"That doesn't prove anything. It only proves that I'm a nice person. And let's say something about you. I believe you're nice to one trainer in particular, Dawn, was it? Rather than nice, let's just say _exceptionally_ nice."

The blond Champion took hold of the collar of his neatly pressed dress shirt and red kerchief in her hands and brought him towards her. "How many times do I have to say, "I'm not a pedophile!?""

"And how many times must I say it as well!?" Steven shouted, grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to pry her away.

"You're not convincing at all!" she retorted.

"And neither are you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! So be it!"

It was at the exact same time that the two caught each other in a passionate kiss. Cynthia had roughly pulled the silver haired man to her with a yank of the collar of his dress shirt and he too had pulled her towards him with a strong pull of her shoulders. The people that had once formed a crowd, had now dispersed. Most were utterly confused by the outcome of the verbal fight and some were already beginning to spread rumors about the two.

By the time Steven returned to Hoenn, the rumor had already reached to the continent far earlier than he thought. The rumor that he was romantically engaged with May or Brendan had now gone and passed. The same had happened for Cynthia's rumor concerning Dawn. While both were happy that it was all over, there was a new rumor floating around. One about Steven exploiting Cynthia to gain access to Sinnoh's ancient excavation sites and one about Cynthia exploiting him for money to preserve the ancient ruins.

When the two heard this new rumor, they simply laughed it off and replied back in a light tone, "Well...you know what they say."

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry if that was way too random for everyone. _

_Anyways, I feel that I must repeat myself from earlier. I really didn't not write this fic to bash StevenxMay shippers, StevenxBrendan shippers, or CynthiaxDawn shippers. I wrote this simply to provide a comic view to why StevenxCynthia is named "LoliShotaShipping". That and I wanted to write a little something on their reactions to the rumors of their supposed "pedophilia". _

_Review if you want.  
_


End file.
